Verwelkende Blüten
by Alraune
Summary: FEMSLASH! CHARADEATH! Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wann sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, im Vertrauensschülerbad, zwischen Schwaden von Dampf und blubbernden Blasen...


**Titel: **Verwelkende Blüten

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir nichts, J. K. Rowling alles

**Warnung: **FEMSLASH! CHARA-DEATH!

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -totknuddel-

**Summary: **Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wann sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, im Vertrauensschülerbad, zwischen Schwaden von Dampf und blubbernden Blasen.

Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wann sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, im Vertrauensschülerbad, zwischen Schwaden von Dampf und blubbernden Blasen. Sie erinnerte sich an die scheuen Worte, ausgesprochen von feuchten Lippen, zögerlich tropfend wie Wasser. Die ersten Berührungen, Finger, Hüften, Brüste, Nasen und Lippen. Wunderbar weiche, süße Lippen.

Und die Blicke, verlangende Blicke aus schokoladenbraunen Augen, unter schwarzen Wimpern, zwischen verstaubten Büchern, kratzenden Federn und geflüsterten Worten, die an ihnen vorbeiglitten wie Nebel, zögernd am späten Morgen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an die heimlichen Treffen nach dem Unterricht, in kleinen Ecken, hinter Vorhängen, in Schränken. Sie standen ganz eng beieinander, so eng, dass sie die Wärme der anderen spüren konnten, ihre Lippen berührten sich, heiße Hände auf ihrer glühenden Haut, verrutschte Blusen, unordentliche Frisuren, geschwollene Lippen, halbgeschlossene Augen.

Und die verwirrten Momente im Unterricht danach, die Worte der Lehrer taumelten sinnlos an ihr vorbei, umdrängten sie und wurden dennoch nicht wahrgenommen. Die besorgten Blicke ihrer Freunde, mit gerunzelten Stirnen, sie erinnerte sich an sich öffnende und wieder schließende Münder, sie erinnerte sich an fragende Klänge, die über ihr erhitztes Gesicht strichen wie eine frische Brise.

Kalte Nächte, dunkel und sternenleer, in düsteren Ecken, auf dem kalten Boden, doch die Kälte wurde von ihren heißen Körpern verdrängt, heiße Körper, schmal und doch schön, aneinander gepresst, keuchend und stöhnend, sinnlose Worte, geflüstert von glühenden Lippen und erregten Zungen, glänzende Haut, feucht von Schweiß, und dennoch konnte es keine Erlösung geben.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Freunde und Mitschüler, ihre vorwurfsvollen Gesichter, als sie es ihnen gesagt hatte, im Traum. Sie hatten geschrieen, und geschimpft, die Nase gerümpft, sie erinnerte sich an sich abwendende Rotschöpfe, traurige, enttäuschte Blicke aus braunen Augen, ein unbeholfenes Lächeln von ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund. Vielleicht war er der Einzige, der sie verstehen würde. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als wüsste er, wüsste von ihrer Begierde und ihrer Leidenschaft, wüsste er alles über sie, als könnte er in ihr lesen wie in einem Buch, als wüsste er viel mehr als man sah, als wäre viel mehr hinter den rosigen Lippen und den grünen Augen.

Er würde sie nicht verstoßen, er hatte es im Traum nicht getan, manchmal stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn an und sagte ihm alles, sprach in stummen Worten, in hilflosen Gesten, als könne er ihr helfen, helfen aus den ängstlichen und begierigen Gedanken, die sich wie ein Netz um sie spannten. Und er sah sie an, und sie meinte, Verstehen hinter den leeren, nichtssagenden grünen Kreisen zu sehen, und in dem ausdruckslosen Lächeln.

Aber dann, dann wurde alles anders, Dunkelheit tränkte die Herzen der Leute mit Furcht und Hass. Sie töteten wahllos, ohne hinzusehen warfen sie mit dem Leben um sich, dieser kostbaren Blüte, die für jeden nur einmal erblüht, und danach nie mehr, nie mehr. Sie hatten die schillernden Blüten des Lebens zertreten und sie mit Asche bedeckt, grau wie die leblosen Augen, die einst grün waren.

Ihr einziger Halt, ihr einziger wahrer Freund, nun lag er ebenso kalt und tot wie die unzählbaren anderen unter bröckeliger Erde, nun würde sie niemals wieder meinen, Verstehen hinter glitzernden Smaragden aufblitzen zu sehen, nun war alles vorbei. Alles wegen eines sinnlosen Fehlers, eines Fehlers, den er nicht verursacht hatte, und der fatal endete: mit noch mehr leeren Augen und salzigen Tränen.

Und jetzt, jetzt war alles aus. Jetzt verwelkte die Blüte ihres Lebens langsam, vertrocknet von Mangel aus Liebe und Leidenschaft, die ein kaltes Herz und leblose Hände ihr nicht mehr geben konnten, bedeckt von weißen Rosen, doch nun waren sie grau von der Asche, aus der ihr Herz bestand.

Langsam würde sie verwelken, langsam würden ihre Augen trüb werden, langsam würden ihre Finger sich in Blumensträuße krümmen, langsam würde ihr Herz verkümmern, an Trauer und Einsamkeit, die nicht einmal Rotschöpfe vertreiben konnten, unwissend wie sie waren, unwissend und hilflos.

Ein trauriges Seufzen entwich Hermines Lippen, als sie einen Strauß schwarzer, kalter Rosen auf Pansys Grab legte.

Bitte, bitte reviewt! Ich bin süchtig danach! grins Drückt diesen süßen, kleinen Go-Button da unten und reviewt! Jeder Reviewer kriegt eine Tafel Schokolade :)


End file.
